lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Ivy Beleaguered
"Ivy Beleaguered" is the first segment of the nineteenth episode of Season 3 of The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa. It aired on May 7, 1999, along with "Broadway Bound & Gagged". Plot Having taken Timon to the entrance of a college, Pumbaa is excited about getting an education. As he is about to tell his friend his story of when he was a young warthog, Timon interrupts, telling him that he believes all they will be doing is working. When the two get to the stairs, the students introduce them to the college which they call PLOP and show the duo that what they do is relax and have fun, which makes Timon change his mind. When Timon and Pumbaa are about to enter, the students stop them, telling them that they have to test their skills in order for them to be accepted, therefore, they give them the three dreaded tasks of PLOP. For the first task, the students make Timon and Pumbaa try on togas and laurels. Timon shows that he doesn't know how to put on a toga and ends up accidentally ripping it while getting into it, while Pumbaa successfully gets into his without destroying it. For the second task, Timon, Pumbaa, and the students are at a football field, with the students testing to see how easily the duo can catch the ball. When one of the students throw a ball to each of them, Timon fails to catch the ball, but Pumbaa succeeds. For the third and final task, the students challenge Timon and Pumbaa to see which one of them has the strongest belch. When Pumbaa wins, the students accept the warthog to PLOP and suggest what they should do with Timon. They trick the meerkat into thinking that they gave him a special job, which making him go to a post that is far away from the college. When Timon arrives to the post, he runs into an elderly meerkat who says that he's waited at the post since 1907. Timon goes back to the college and knocks on the door, when one of the students answers the door, Timon tells him that there's been a misunderstanding, but the student doesn't notice him and he shuts the door, much to Timon's annoyance. At night Timon peeks through the window and sees Pumbaa having a good time with the students. Pumbaa notices Timon at the window, but one of the students tells warthog not to disturb him from his job. The college is now having a dance party. When Timon enters, Pumbaa wants to go talk to his friend, but another one of the students also tells him not to disturb the meerkat. When Timon looks for a female dance partner, the students mistake him for a rat and step on him. Pumbaa is now having lunch with his new friends while Timon is sitting by himself, showing that he's not having a good time. Timon and Pumbaa can now talk to each other and when Timon is about to complain to Pumbaa about his job, Pumbaa tells him that he's happy about his popularity which he never received since he was a piglet and that he's also happy that Timon is having a good time, which makes Timon tell the warthog that he's having a good time instead. Pumbaa assumes that Timon will be showing up to the big PLOP party at night. While the college is having the PLOP party, Pumbaa tells one of the students that he misses Timon and that he can't wait 'til he shows up. The student then decides to come clean with the warthog: he tells him that they did not accept Timon to the college because he was not PLOP material and that they tricked him into thinking that he has a new job and made him sit far away from them so that he doesn't bother them. Pumbaa is shocked by this and becomes very angry and attacks the student. Meanwhile, Timon is sitting outside watching the college being attacked by Pumbaa, believing that they're having fun. Pumbaa shows up and he and Timon happily run to each other. Pumbaa tells his friend that he feels terrible and asks him why he didn't tell him that he wasn't accepted to PLOP, which Timon replies that he didn't want to ruin it for him, knowing how happy he was. Pumbaa then tells Timon that he is happier to be back with him, which brings the meerkat into tears. Timon and Pumbaa are now lying beside a tree wearing the togas, which they call a Hakuna Matata University. Cast Starring *Kevin Schon as Timon *Ernie Sabella as Pumbaa *S. Scott Bullock as the Human College Fraternity Members Appearances Trivia * According to the human college fraternity members, 'PLOP' stands for 'Pi Lambda Omega Pi', but in reality, the Greek letter for 'O' is 'Omicron', not 'Omega'. So, technically, it should be 'Pi Lambda Omicron Pi'. * The beginning of this episode establishes that Timon doesn't know how to put on a toga, and in the midst of his frustration, he accidentally rips the fabric while getting it on. However, the last scene at the end shows Timon wearing a new, unharmed toga - despite the fact that he wasn't allowed into 'PLOP'. While it is clear that Pumbaa keeps the toga and laurel that was given to him after escaping the fraternity and reuniting with Timon, it is never explained how Timon got his. Media Ivy Beleaguered & Broadway Bound and Gagged|The full episodes of "Ivy Beleaguered" and "Broadway Bound & Gagged" Category:Media Category:Episodes Category:The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa episodes Category:The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa: Season 3